


Mikoshiba Brother Bonding Time

by achall0114



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Big brother Seijuro, Blood and Injury, Cuddles, Did ya'll know the drinking age is twenty in japan, I didnt know that, Momo can party, Momo cant sleep, Momo really loves jello, Nitori makes a cameo?, Other, Seijuro can count to thirty, Seijuros age is never specified so lets pretend he is twenty, Siblings, Tired Momo is cute as hell, accidental underage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achall0114/pseuds/achall0114
Summary: One-shots and stories of a pure sibling relationships between Seijuro and Momotarou. Most are injury or sickfics because I like writing those I guess. Rated for blood and language





	1. Watch Your Step

This story is very loosely based off of a time when I stepped on glass in the locker room after swimming my freshman year. Overly dramatic and probably not really medically accurate but I wrote it for fun so I don't really care.

For the record, Momo was already having a pretty crappy day as it was. He’d woken up fifteen minutes late because the power strip his alarm clock was plugged into had accidentally been switched off. Then one of his teachers had given him a pop quiz on the one chapter they said they weren't going to be quizzed on. Now he was late to swim practice because he stayed after class to finish a test.

Well it wasn’t all bad for Momo today. His older brother Seijuro had come to visit and was waiting for him at the pool. He crashed through the doors breathing heavily from his run. “Sorry I’m late, guys. That test took longer than I thought.”

Rin waved it off, “It’s fine, just get changed and start warming up.”

Seijuro was standing next to Rin watching the team practice. They were talking about something that must have been pretty funny since Seijuro kept laughing. Momo stepped into the locker room. He plopped onto a bench and tugged his shoes off. He’d gotten his shirt off and his shoes put away when he noticed his towel was missing from his locker. 

Momo’s first thought was that someone had stolen it but the remembered he’d accidentally left it in one of the shower stalls the night before. He walked barefoot into the bathroom and pulled the curtain on the second shower. Sure enough his towel was there, right where he’d left it.

Momo made it halfway back to his locker when pain erupted in the soft arch of his left foot. The distinct sound of glass snapping reached his ears and Momo froze. He tried to step towards the nearest bench but even the slightest pressure felt like a knife slicing through his foot. Slowly he inched down the wall until he was sitting. 

Momo saw the trail of blood leading to where he sat and whimpered. He was afraid to look at his foot, which throbbed painfull as it oozed blood. The redhead sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t walk on it that was for sure. 

Momo did the only thing he could at the moment: he called out for his older brother. At first he let out a shakey ‘Juro’. He was trembling from a mixture of pain and fear especially once he saw the small pool of blood that was forming by his foot. 

“Seijuro!” Momo shouted as he leaned his head against the wall. His chest tightened as the throbbing in his foot continued. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he shifted himself against the wall.

When Momo’s foot shifted his breath hitched. Several small shards of glass were sticking out of the bottom of his foot. But buried in the soft arch was a rather large piece that had Momo staring with wide eyes. Momo started to panic and he screamed for his brother before choking on a sob. “SEIJURO!! ONII-CHAN PLEASE!!”

 

Seijuro had been mid-sentence when the sound of his brother’s voice reached him over the splashing. “ONII-CHAN PLEASE!!”

Seijuro moved like lightning. He ran into the locker room. The first thing he saw was a small smear of blood followed by his brother taking jagged breathes. That’s when he saw Momo’s foot. “Oh God!” 

Seijuro whistled sharply and ordered Rin to bring him the first aid kit. He knelt by his brother and shushed the frantic boy. Momo had never been one to handle the sight of serious injuries on others and Seijuro could only imagine how it felt knowing he was the one injured. 

He was busy instructing Momo to calm down and focus on his breathing when Rin appeared with the first aid kit. 

“What happened?” 

Seijuro looked at his brother’s foot now that he was closer, “I think he stepped on a glass bottle or something.” 

Rin grimaced sympathetically. “I’ll go get some towels, we should move him to the middle so we can pull the glass out.”

Momo’s eyes widened at the idea that the glass would have to be pulled out of his foot. Seijuro pulled Momo’s head so that it was resting against his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright, bud. Once it’s out I’ll take you to the nurse and get you all fixed up.” 

Momo trembled in Seijuro’s arms. Fresh tears welled in his golden eyes. Seijuro needed to calm his brother down, if Momo continued to be as anxious as he is he could hurt himself even more. 

Rin came back with three darkly colored towels and a bowl. Sousuke was following close behind with a roll of bandages and some gauze. Rin spread the largest towel out on the tile in the middle of the room. He used the second towel which was folded up to make a place for Momo to prop his foot up.

“I was going to end practice early but I realized they would want to come in here and change so Nitori is handling things. Sousuke is going to take care of Momo since I can’t stop fucking shaking.”

Seijuro nodded and slowly moved his arm under Momo’s legs. Momo tensed up when he had to move his foot. The former captain carefully lifted Momo off the ground and over to the towel. He rested his brother’s injured foot on the towel and pet Momo’s hair soothingly.

It was the first time Sousuke looked at the damage and his eyebrow twitched upward in surprise. He lightly held Momo’s ankle and took a closer look. Meanwhile RIn had taken to cleaning up what glass remained as well as the blood. Seijuro’s job was to soothe his terrified brother as best he could. 

“Momotarou.” Sousuke softly grabbed Momo’s attention.

 

Momo looked at the stoic man. He was offered a rolled up piece of gauze, he looked at Sousuke not understanding what he wanted him to do.

“Put this in your mouth. I don’t want you hurting yourself while I do this.” 

Momo gripped his brother’s hand tightly as he reached up to take the gauze from Sousuke. He leaned his head against Seijuro’s thigh and placed it between his teeth with his free hand. Seijuro pet his sweaty hair and whispered encouragements and advice.

“Deep breaths Momo, just relax as best as you can.” His brother advised.

Momo struggled to get his body to quit tensing up. His shoulders were hunched and his back arched slightly off the ground. Eventually he managed to force himself to relax and closed his eyes. 

Sousuke cupped Momo’s heel and lifted his aching foot enough to grip the first shard with a pair of tweezers. He was starting with the smaller pieces which wouldn’t bleed as much. Momo whimpered pitifully as Sousuke gently but quickly pulled the glass out of his foot. It clinked in the bowl and he started on the next piece. 

Momo knew he was probably squeezing Seijuro’s hand to tight but he needed to hang on to something. The gauze was making his mouth dry and he struggled to swallow. After the sixth shard hit the bowl Sousuke set Momo’s foot down. 

“That’s the last of the small pieces. Take a small break Momo.” Sousuke got up and went around the corner and Momo heard the water being turned on. 

Momo sighed happily when Seijuro helped him sit up and pulled the gauze out of his mouth. Rin came over with a bottle of water and a box of pain medication. Two pills were placed in Momo’s hand and the redhead didn’t hesitate to swallow them down with a large gulp of water. 

“You’re doing so good, Momo.” Seijuro praised.

Momo typically didn’t like being spoken to like he was a child but this was a welcome exception. His foot didn’t hurt as much either which was a relief. Sousuke came back and sat down by his foot again. “Alright, this is the last piece but, this one is going to seriously hurt.”

Momo took a deep breath through his nose and put the gauze back in his mouth. It was going to be over soon and Momo was thankful for that. Seijuro laid him back down and squeezed Momo’s hand reassuringly. 

It was pure agony. No matter how gentle Sousuke was being the shard felt like fire. Momo clamped down on the gauze and let out a muffled scream of pain. His whole body tensed up which made it worse. Seijuro was trying his best to get him to relax but he just couldn’t. 

Sousuke hadn’t gotten very far when he stopped with a sigh. “Rin, come here.”

The burgundy haired captain did as asked and the two talked quickly. Rin sat down by Momo’s leg and Momo noticed that Seijuro’s hands has shifted to rest on his shoulders. He had no time to understand what was going on before his brother’s grip became firm and Rin pinned Momo’s leg down. 

Sousuke yanked on the shard pulling it out in one swift motion that made Momo scream in agony and attempt to arch free of his brother’s hold. Just as they had all expected Momo’s foot oozed blood the second the shard was free. Now it was Rin’s turn to take over, the captain pressed a thick pad of gauze and tightly wrapped a bandage around Momo’s foot. It was a sloppy job that was meant to last until they got Momo to the nurse where he would ultimately receive stitches.

Momo damn near writhed in pain the whole time. Tears once again streamed down his face. Seijuro and Rin continued to hold him down until Sousuke was finished. Sousuke stepped back and Rin let go. Seijuro’s touch softened and he scooped his little brother into his lap. He ran his hands through Momo’s hair until he calmed down to a few sniffles and whimpers. 

Rin and Sousuke had taken to cleaning up the locker room before the rest of the team came in to change. Now that it was over, Momo was exhausted from the stress of it all. He curled up Seijuro’s arms fully intent on falling asleep. Just as he had begun to nod off Seijuro shook him awake. Momo let out a displeased whine. 

“Stay awake until the nurse has a look at you.” Seijuro left no room for argument but Momo’s eyes were so heavy and sleep sounded amazing. 

He didn’t want to stay awake but Juro kept waking him up whenever he started nodding off. A sigh sounded and Momo was jostled awake as Seijuro stood up. Momo was positioned similar to a piggyback but with his chest pressed against Juro’s. His head rested against his brother’s shoulder and he weakly wrapped his arms around the former captain’s neck as they left the locker room. 

Momo received a worried look from Nitori as he left but he was so out of it that he could only stare hazily back. He snuggled closer to Seijuro and tried his best to fall asleep.

 

Seijuro knew the path to the nurse by heart. Injuries at the pool were not really common per se but they happened from time to time. They weren’t usually serious but Seijuro still liked to walk the injured to the nurse himself. 

He made it there in record time which was good, Momo wasn’t going to last much longer in his battle against sleep. His pain meds have finally started to kick in. By the time he set Momo down on the bed the younger Mikoshiba could barely get through a whole sentence without slurring. It would have been cute if the bandages on his foot had started to turn red. 

The nurse took one look and confirmed what Seijuro had already guess, Momo needed stitches. 

“‘Juro, I don wan stitches.” Momo slurred in protest. 

Seijuro chuckled, Momo apparently hadn’t registered that the nurse had already started on the stitches. He ended with four stitches and a fresh bandage wrapped around his foot. 

“Keep him home for a few days. Make sure he drinks a lot of fluid and keeps off his foot. He may feel dizzy or nauseous for a while so keep an eye on him.” The nurse gave Seijuro a pair of crutches in case Momo absolutely had to move anywhere.

Seijuro thanked the nurse and helped Momo adjust the height of the crutches. It was a slow walk out to Seijuro’s car but the drive wasn’t that far thankfully. Seijuro gently manhandled his brother into the back seat. Momo looked absolutely pitiful when he looked at his older brother, his eyes were barely open and his golden eyes were dull and hazy, “‘Juro...I sleep now?”

Seijuro smiled in amusement and pat Momo’s head. “Yes, Momo. You can sleep now.”


	2. Hellbent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo goes missing and when Seijuro finds him he scares a lot of people.

Sure Seijuro was loud and commanding (he was the captain of the Samezuka swim team, it was part of the job description) but typically he was a pretty laid back guy. He wasn’t one to go around picking fights he usually broke them up. There were very few things that made the eldest Mikoshiba give someone a shiner without a second thought. That being said, the one thing that made the former team captain bust someone’s ass: someone hurting his little brother.

Momo didn’t usually get into serious trouble. Swimming was a great outlet for his hyperactive tendencies and if he wasn’t swimming he was chasing after beetles. He was was a skilled backstroker that took a loss fairly well. Rather than getting pissed he just vowed to work his tail off and win next time. 

Seijuro only wished other were like that. If it were that way none of this would have ever happened. 

Seijuro had come to watch his brother swim at regionals. To say he did good in his solo backstroke event was an understatement, he’s placed fourth overall and looked up at his big brother with a huge smile. Seijuro gave him a thumbs up and smiled back. Momo had beat some of the best swimmers from the other schools and it didn’t sit well with them by the looks of it. At the time Seijuro thought nothing of the dirty looks from two of the other boys. 

The competition was on a friday and Momo was supposed to go with Seijuro to get some food. Seijuro had been waiting a good twenty minutes for his brother to meet him in the parking lot after changing. Knowing him, Momo was probably flirting. It wasn’t until another ten minutes passed that Seijuro got the feeling that something was wrong.

He found Rin first, “Hey Rin, any idea where Momo ran off to?”

Rin shook his head which caused a knot to form in the pit of Seijuro’s stomach. He tried calling his brother but it went straight to voicemail. Seijuro checked the locker room, pool deck, and even the bathroom but still no sound of Momo. Something was wrong, Momo would never just disappear. 

Seijuro’s heart was speeding up with anxiety. He swallowed down his urge to start panicking. He needed to stay calm, that was the only way he would find his little brother. He made the decision to check the entire outside of the building. He found his brother almost instantly but he wasn’t alone. He also wasn’t standing.

Momo was laying on his side curled up in fetal position. His face was twisted in a pained grimace and his right eye was starting to form into a dark purple bruise. His nose was bleeding and his lip was split. Whimpering groans slipped from his lips. Two boys from another school stood with their backs to Seijuro and were talking angrily to his groaning brother. 

Momo wasn’t even attempting to get up even as he weakly spotted Seijuro. A look of relief flashed across his eyes. Seijuro heard the boy on the right, blond with broad shoulders, “Look at him, how’d he beat us in a race? Tch, weak.” 

Seijuro had been holding it together fairly well so far. However when the second boy brought his foot back and kicked Momo in the stomach hard enough to leave him coughing, Seijuro lost it. He saw red and blood roared in his ears. “Bastard.” he growled out.

The two boys turned around and stared in surprise. The one that had kicked Momo rushed toward Seijuro. With almost no effort at all Seijuro knocked him flat on his ass with an uppercut. The guy hit the ground and didn’t move again except for his breathing. The blond guy stared in horror realizing that Seijuro had just knocked his friend unconscious with a single blow. 

The guy got smart and ran. Seijuro would have let him go but he was beyond thinking clearly. The eldest Mikoshiba took off after him and caught up in no time. Seijuro tackled the guy to the ground right in the middle of the parking lot. He pinned the guy down with a knee and relentlessly smashed his fist into their face. 

He probably would have smashed the kid’s head in if he wasn’t violently seized by the arm. Seijuro lashed out and his elbow smashed directly into Rin’s nose. Part of Seijuro didn’t care that he hurt Rin. 

“Seijuro! What the hell?!” Rin pulled his bloody hand away from his nose. He glared at his former captain until he saw how pissed Seijuro was. No one had ever seen him this angry.

Suddenly Seijuro remembered Momo and rushed back over to his brother’s side. Momo was trying to get up and leaned heavily against the wall. All of Seijuro’s anger vanished and he helped his brother up so gently it was hard to believe that those same hands had just beat the crap out of two kids. 

Rin’s footsteps came closer as he ran towards them he stopped once he saw that Momo was up. He slung Momo’s other arm of his shoulders and helped bring him to the front of the building. 

The blond kid was sitting on the curb while his team’s captain stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Judging by the way the kid’s head hung low, his captain had already talked to him. Their captain locked eyes with Seijuro but they held no anger towards him, instead he approached and asked if Momo was seriously injured. 

Momo was slow to respond and blinked blankly a few times before realizing he had been asked something. He definitely had a concussion. 

“Any idea where idiot number two is?” The captain asked Seijuro.  
“Unconscious and around the corner.” Seijuro showed no sympathy or regret for the state he had put the guy in. 

The captain apparently didn’t either. He ordered the blond one to drag his friend to where they all were. The kid didn’t protest and did as told.

“He told me what they did, I won’t press charges against you. But they are going to have hell to pay from me, coach, and the principal.”

Seijuro wound up giving him his number so he could update on Momo’s condition. The guy had to file an incident report and the more information the better. 

“Looks like you I are taking another trip to the hospital.” Seijuro joked. Momo smiled weakly and blinked slowly. 

“Come on bud,” Seijuro helped his brother up and over to the truck.


	3. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in the bathroom five feet apart because they're both hungover.
> 
> Really quick and kind of poorly written. But it's whatever.

Seijuro woke up the morning after his twentieth birthday shirtless, covered in glitter, and in a bathtub. He was also missing a sock and had lipstick marks along his neck and chest.

Seijuro squinted at the light filtering through the window. His back ached from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. He was about to get out of the tub when the door slammed open causing the older Mikoshiba to jolt. 

Momo rushed in and practically puked his entire stomach into the toilet. When he was done Momo looked over at Seijuro with half digested jello on his chin. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter for some unknown reason. 

For Seijuro he was laughing at the flashes of a hammered Momo having the time of his life. Momo hadn’t intended to get as drunk as he’d been. Someone had brought a large tray of jello shots and it hadn’t crossed Seijuro’s mind to actually warn his little brother about them.

Momo loved jello as much as he loved Stag Beetles. He’d never had more than a small sip of alcohol in his life and yet he’d devoured half the tray and a few glasses of lemonade that had been spiked. Some time later Seijuro, who was also drunk, had been roped into an aggressive round of video games. 

But Seijuro could not remember how he had ended up in the tub. 

“Morning, Juro.” Momo greeted, “I feel terrible.” 

“It’s called a hangover.” Seijuro finally pulled himself out of the tub and shuffled over to the sink. He splashed freezing water onto his face with a groan. 

“I think I kissed someone,” Momo had his head resting on the toilet bowl and stared at his brother. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“I think it was a guy but I don’t know.” Momo shrugged weakly.

Seijuro laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Did you enjoy it?”

Momo nodded, “Yeah, hang on.” Momo calmly puked again before leaning against the tub like he was chilling in a throne. “I think it was Nitori.”

Seijuro wasn’t entirely surprised by that. He dried his face and leaned his hip against the counter.

“I don't really remember though, I passed out afterward. Pretty sure it was Nitori though. What about you glitter boy?” 

Seijuro shrugged, “No idea. I can't remember much other than you getting completely wasted and challenging me to drunk Mario Kart.”

“Did I win?”

“Hell if I know.”


	4. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is far too cold to sleep so he turns to big brother Juro. This one is kind of short. Sorry I also do not have a beta reader so excuse my typos

Momo didn’t usually have trouble sleeping. But tonight was different. He had managed to fall asleep just fine, sinking into the pillows like normal. 

Momo groaned and rolled over to stare at his clock. It was 12:30 at night, Momo glared at the digital numbers and tried to fall asleep again. 

He knew the reason he had woken up: he was freezing. He’d dragged his extra blanket over him but he was still freezing. He curled up trying to warm his toes up.

After a rough twenty minutes of shifting around, Momo had had enough. “Screw it.” 

Momo threw the covers off and climbed out of his bed. He shivered as his feet his the cold floor. Momo had a particular destination in mind as he turned the doorknob. The hallway was even colder than his room.

Momo made his way down the hallway and stopped at Seijuro’s door. The door creaked open and he peeked in at his peacefully sleeping older brother. Momo felt bad about waking Seijuro but he really needed to sleep himself so he reached forward and lightly shook his brother awake.

Seijuro blinked up at Momo with a grumpy squint. “Momo, wha-"

“Please let me stay with you. I’m too cold to fall asleep.” Momo all but begged. 

Seijuro seemed to give it some thought before scooting over and lifting the covers. Momo gratefully slid onto the bed and pressed himself against Seijuro’s warm body. He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes.

“Jeez, Momo, you really are cold. Here give me your hands.”

Momo offered his freezing fingers to him and Seijuro tucked them under the pillow with one hand and slung his arm over Momo’s shoulders. This wasn’t the first time Momo had sought out his brother on restless nights so Seijuro already knew how to lull him to sleep. 

Momo felt his brother rub slow lines up and down his back. Momo snuggled into the crook of Seijuro’s neck gratefully. When Seijuro began to speak the vibrations from each word were comforting. 

“One little sheep, two little sheeps, three little sheeps, four little sheeps, five little sheeps, six little sheeps, seven little sheeps, eight little sheeps, nine little sheeps, ten little sheeps…” 

Momo let himself relax completely and tried to match his breathing to the rhythm of the words.

“Eleven little sheeps, twelve little sheeps, thirteen little sheeps, fourteen little sheeps, fifteen little sheeps, sixteen little sheeps, seventeen little sheeps, eighteen little sheeps, nineteen little sheeps, twenty little sheeps…” 

Momo hovered right on the edge of sleep. The warmth of his brother was slowly spreading through him. Seijuro slowed his hand choosing to focus on little circles between his shoulder blades.

“Twenty-one little sheeps, twenty-two little sheeps, twenty-three little sheeps, twenty-four little sheeps, twenty-five little sheeps, twenty-six little sheeps, twenty-seven little sheeps, twenty-eight little sheeps, twenty-nine little sheeps, thirty little sheeps…” 

Seijuro’s words faded away as Momo slept at last.


End file.
